Vociferador
by Dear Chaos
Summary: -Estoy tan jodido si James llega a enterarse de esto – el pequeño Gryffindor murmuró entre dientes para luego quejarse dramáticamente, olvidando por completo el vociferador de Walburga y su extraño trato con Bellatrix – Remus va tener mi cabeza arrancada del resto de mi cuerpo si llega a saber que además me metí dentro del Bosque prohibido por escapar de James. Voy a morir joven.


**_Disclaimer o descargo de responsabilidad:_** _los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los pedí prestado._

 ** _N/A:_** Es muy extraño, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. La parte de Bellatrix fue super random, pero es muy similar a algo que ya había escrito y no pude evitar agregarla a mi manera a la historia. Aunque parezca raro.

No es un what if, o un AU. Simplemente, siempre pensé que la muerte de Sirius (por muy Loca que Bellatrix estuviese) fue una cosa más personal, y de pronto la muy espeluznantemente extraña idea de que ella fue una especie de mentora se pegó en mi cabeza. Y no se fue. Malditos conejitos de la trama.

Si a alguien le suena familiar, es que, sí, incorpore algunas escenas de lo que alguna vez fue "Avaler" y si no, entonces ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, no dudes en dejar un comentario! (Son muy apreciados)

* * *

James había tenido una mañana bastante tranquila, sin las bromas usuales, solo un día de relajación. Eso era exactamente lo que el niño estaba pensando cuando llegó al Gran salón, pensamiento que fue descartado de lleno cuando al entrar vio a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, encogido en su asiento y siendo insultado de una forma humillante por un vociferador.

-¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A MANCILLAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA NOBLE FAMILIA ENTRANDO EN GRYFFINDOR!?– la voz era dura y cruel con sus palabras, chillona y desgarradora para los pobres tímpanos de James – ¡ESTOY TAN ASQUEADA DE HABER TENIDO TAL DECEPCIÓN DE HIJO, NO TE MERECES EL APELLIDO BLACK! REUNIÉNDOTE CON SANGRES SUCIAS, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE Y MESTIZOS, ¿¡ACASO SOLO DESEAS TRAER VERGÜENZA A ESTA FAMILIA!?.

Con cada palabra Sirius parecía encogerse más y más en su asiento, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira. Uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor de los años superiores pareció reaccionar por fin a lo que estaba sucediendo y con un solo golpe de varita incineró el vociferador.

James lo miró agradecido antes de intentar acercarse a su amigo. Sirius no parecía estar de humor para hablarle porque lo paso de largo.

El pequeño león no necesito a nadie que le dijera que siguiera a su amigo, él reaccionó por instinto y entró a correr tras Sirius. Los pasos apresurados de los dos estudiantes resonaron en el pasillo semi-vacio, el vástago de los Black prácticamente huyo por la entrada principal.

Sin profesores a los cuales tener que compensar, el niño no tardó en intentar tomar una vía de escape hacia el bosque prohibido. A pesar de su estado algo ofuscado, nadie nunca podría decir que el pequeño Black era tonto, este optó por tomar la altura del terreno a su favor y correr en dirección al lago Negro donde comenzaba a desnivelarse la tierra. James solo lo perdió de vista un segundo y eso fue suficiente para no volverlo a ver.

Intentó, sin éxito, seguirle la pista a su amigo. Pero la inmensidad de los terrenos y la gran cantidad de escondites potenciales lo disuadieron, el niño Black siempre había sido demasiado bueno en jugar las escondidas y si no quería ser encontrado, James dudaba que iba a lograr hacerlo.

Con los hombros un poco caídos se dirigió de nuevo al Gran salón, dónde recibió las miradas preocupadas de los estudiantes mayores que los habían visto a él y a Sirius correr. James realizó un pequeño gesto con la mano y les asintió, dejando en claro que no se preocuparan.

Se abrió paso por entre las mesas, dando un saludo a medias a las personas que conocía y despidiendo las miradas curiosas sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Se sentó en su asiento habitual, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el asiento vacío a su lado, perteneciente a Sirius, aún se encontraba sin su dueño. Su mirada, algo apesadumbrada, giró del pedazo de madera a las personas que recién se levantaban para tomar el desayuno.

Tomó nota de cada nuevo estudiante que cruzaba por la entrada del Gran Salón, intentando encontrar el rostro de Remus o Peter y preguntarles si habían visto a Sirius. No tardó en registrar al primero, el cual venía hablando animadamente junto a Lily Evans. James se sorprendió a si mismo, al acercarse a ellos y no dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a la pelirroja.

Al ver el rostro preocupado que James sabía que portaba, Remus dejó ir a Lily con un asentimiento brusco y la niña, en comprensión, se fue a paso lento lejos de los dos amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre James? – los labios del susodicho estaban apretados en una fuerte línea.

-Walburga Black – ese nombre fue suficiente para que los ojos de Remus se volvieran tormentosos.

James conocía las razones detrás del rencor de su amigo, él mismo tenía más de una explicación para dar si algún día encontraban a la madre de Sirius muerta bajo su propia varita. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar las marcas de cicatrices furiosas que se extendían por encima de la piel de la espalda del vástago de los Black.

James Potter era una persona inherentemente inocente, ingenuo en la mayoría de los caminos de la vida y un optimista de nacimiento. Pero no podía negar que más de un pensamiento sádico había cruzado por su mente al ver el rostro avergonzado de Sirius, intentando crear excusas poco creíbles acerca de cómo había obtenido esas cicatrices.

Puede ser que hace poco que se conocieran, pero el heredero Potter no podía refutar que sus amigos se habían ganado su lealtad y amistad, y él haría todo lo posible para hacer que estos sonrían.

El Gryffindor no comprendía como era posible que Sirius hubiera conseguido esas heridas ya selladas, pero al escuchar la voz aguda y llena de asco por Sirius, perteneciente a Walburga Black, hablar de esa manera tan cruel, todas las piezas habían caído en su lugar.

Remus, Peter y él estaban al tanto de que la relación de Sirius con su madre no era la mejor, el niño había admitido con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que su madre una vez había utilizado una imperdonable sobre él por hablar con un niño muggle.

Las cicatrices eran obvias pruebas de que lo que decía era verdad, y el niño Black aún no confiaba lo suficiente en ellos para relatarles todo lo que había sufrido, pero no era necesario. Ellos se hacían una clara idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

James no sabía en qué estado mental podría estar su amigo, y tal vez él era solo un niño que todavía no comprendía muchas cosas, pero los ojos grises plata de Sirius que parecían haber visto demasiado para su joven edad, fueron suficientes para hacer que James perdiera un poco de su inocencia y confianza en las personas.

Eso no quería decir que ambos dejaran de ser niños, o dejaran de sonreír. Había quedado bastante claro para todo Hogwarts que tenían sentido del humor ¡y sí que sabían reír! Pero James sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa arrogante y ojos confiados, había un niño roto. Detrás de su risa perruna, había un llanto. Detrás de sus "Estoy bien, ya no duelen más" había un claro pedido de ayuda que no se podía vocalizar en voz alta.

Y apenas James salió del Gran Salón en compañía de Remus, se prometió a si mismo que reuniría los pedazos que quedaban de su amigo y los pegaría juntos de nuevo. Y si Walburga Black se atrevía a intentar volver a quebrarlos, conocería la furia de todo el infierno y sus demonios a los cuales James Potter no tendría miedo de convocar. No por sus amigos.

Eso no implicaba que James no iba a desollar vivo a Sirius por preocuparse hasta que parte de su pelo se volvió blanco.

 _(El niño ignoró satisfactoriamente la vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza, que le decía que el antinatural color del mechón de cabello se debía a la broma de la semana anterior, la cual había fracasado estrepitosamente por confusión de los elfos domésticos. Remus alegaría una y otra vez que él le había dicho a los elfos ponerla en la mesa de Slytherin, pero el brillo positivamente malvado en los ojos de su amigo le indicaban lo contrario. No es que se iba a oponer al otro niño, suficiente tenía ya James con saber que Remus era más bromista de lo que simulaba ser)_

* * *

Sirius no era un niño feliz, y lamentablemente, podía decir al mundo que la ingenuidad en él ya no existía. Cada sonrisa en su rostro, cada risa, cada " _Estoy bien_ " eran una guerra interna entre él infante que aún ansiaba el tiempo de jugar y despreocuparse, y el joven heredero Black que había perdido la chispa de inocencia en sus ojos muy temprano.

Se sentía tan vacío por dentro, desde el comienzo supo lo que su madre pensaba de él. Lo que la mayoría de los adultos en su familia pensaban de él, si iba al caso. Sabía, perfectamente, que lo que escuchó en el Gran Salón era solo la punta del Iceberg de los sentimientos de Walburga. Eso no podría ser llamado mucho más que un remanente de toda la decepción que ella sintió durante todos esos años, la cual había sobrepasado la represa y explotado con furia.

A pesar de ese vacío emocional que ahora estaba sintiendo, no se escapaba de su conocimiento que era su culpa, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. En general, los " _errores"_ más grandes que había cometido y los cuales más duramente se castigaron, fueron por un bien mayor a solo rebelarse en contra de sus padres. Él no tenía dudas en ser tachado de problemático, no. Para asegurar que esa misma chispa que había perdido permaneciera vigente en los ojos de su hermano, él haría cualquier cosa. Regulus era muy pequeño en los ojos de Sirius, a pesar de ser solo un año menor.

Su hermano menor, aún se escondía tras la gran falda de Walburga, nunca había visto lo que ésta era capaz de hacer, nunca presencio ese rostro tan lleno de asco, de furia fría. Regulus aún se sentaba en el regazo de su padre, aún lo veía como un héroe, jamás observó cómo su rostro pétreo y apacible podía verse tan lleno de dolor al dejarlo en esa habitación, escuchar sus gritos de agonía y no mover un solo dedo.

Y a pesar de su conocimiento, de haberse afrontado a la misma situación demasiadas veces antes…

-¡No deja de doler, maldita sea! – su grito fue ahogado por el rugido del viento que se agitaba a su alrededor.

No quería afrontar a James todavía, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería afrontar a nadie por un buen tiempo. No quería manchar la ingenuidad de sus amigos, y Sirius era débil ante aquel par de ojos curiosos, no quería decirles lo que había pasado. No se lo merecían, y él no les iba a quitar algo que no sabían que tenían. Estaba al tanto de que algo moriría dentro de ellos, si se enteraran de los horrores que se podían realizar con la magia.

Él no era una persona observadora, no tenía una mente fría, y a pesar de ser un natural en muchos aspectos, no podía decir que era el niño más inteligente. Todo de lo que carecía ellos lo tenían, y si fuera por él, jamás se les hubiera acercado con tal de no ensuciar… de no oscurecerlos.

Ellos eran lo que él fue, es, y quería ser. Lo que perdió, lo que escondió, lo que reprimió y lo que anhelaba dejar en libertad. Ellos simbolizaban mucho y a la vez nada, eran sus amigos ante todo y aunque él deseaba con todas las ansias del mundo sacarse aquel peso de sus hombros, no permitiría que ellos supieran, nunca.

James representaba la despreocupación, la reticencia dejar de ser niño, las risas y la alegría. Remus era la inteligencia, la lealtad ante todo y la calma inherente del ser humano. Peter era la ingenuidad, la inocencia y la torpeza, todas las características que tuvo que reprimir para sobrevivir dentro de la casa Black.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable por haber abandonado a James tan confuso, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Un ardor familiar se instaló en los ojos de Sirius, advirtiéndole que muy pronto unas gotas saladas recorrerían un familiar camino sobre su rostro.

Era tan… patético.

* * *

Bellatrix Black era, para decir en términos no ofensivos, el ideal de mujer Black. Ahora, la mayoría de los Black se lo tomarían como un cumplido, pero teniendo en cuenta el historial de la antigua familia, los magos normales no lo harían.

Desde que tenía la capacidad de hablar, habían inculcado en ella todo lo que un Black debería saber. Política, tradición, la etiqueta adecuada, la historia familiar y por supuesto, un amor insano a la magia… no convencional. Sin embargo, si había algo que a Bellatrix le había quedado grabado para siempre en su mente, que en su momento había sido llamado por trivialidad, es que un Black, nunca deja de ser un Black.

Es obvio que puedes ser desterrado, pero eso no te quita la herencia. Un verdadero Black sabe cómo reconocer a otro, algo no muy sencillo, si Bellatrix podía acotar.

Eran pequeños detalles sutiles, como en la forma de la barbilla, o la pequeña rasgadura al final de los ojos, que dan ese aspecto levemente intimidatorio. En ocasiones, las sonrisas, que por muy buenas intenciones que posean, siempre tenían esa apariencia depredadora.

Y la sangre nunca abandona a la sangre, por muy impura que esta sea. Los magos son ilógicos, pero no son idiotas. Cuando un integrante, perteneciente al círculo de las Nobles y Antiguas familias, es desterrado, se tiene una constante mirada sobre él y sus generaciones venideras. Y aún en ellas, es posible distinguir el característico porte.

En conclusión, Bellatrix no podía entender los desplantes de Walburga, ni sus acusaciones a Sirius de no comportarse como un Black. La joven, podía decir que Sirius era un Black con todas las letras. Tal vez, en ocasiones, se comportaba como un impuro traidor a la sangre, pero nadie (ni siquiera Walburga) tenía la capacidad de decir que Sirius no era el heredero de la Noble familia.

Su postura al andar era inconfundible, la confianza natural, los colmillos ligeramente alargados que coronaban a una sonrisa salvaje. Y si no fuera por pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Gryffindors, sangre sucias, y traidores, la mirada en los ojos de Sirius sería la de la misma Bellatrix.

La joven estaba segura, de que detrás de esos ojos aparentemente inocentes y detrás de su "fuerte" política de la luz, su primo poseía en sus ojos ese pequeño brillo de locura que le pertenecía a ella.

A la vista de Bellatrix, decir que Sirius no era un Black, era lo mismo que decir que ella no era una Slytherin. Completa y absolutamente inconcebible.

Con una mirada de reojo a Narcissa, la joven se deslizó con premeditado sigilo de la mesa de las serpientes. Su hermana le dio un seco asentimiento de despedida, dando a entender que la cubriría con Lestrange.

Los curiosos ojos que seguían su andar fueron cortados con rapidez, mediante el envío de una mirada mordaz. Los intensos ojos negros de Rodolphus enfocados en su figura, la hicieron vacilar. Aun así, Bellatrix no cortó sus pasos.

Avanzó por el pasillo, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, la atmósfera a su alrededor se enfriaba cada vez más. Atribuyó el cambio de temperatura a la inminente cercanía a la entrada principal.

Las paredes que rodeaban las imponentes puertas de madera estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de escarcha, pero Bellatrix no llegó a ver ese pequeño detalle.

Lo que sus orbes llegaron a vislumbrar era al heredero de los Potter corriendo por las cercanías del lago. El desnivel del terreno de Hogwarts hizo que lo perdiera de vista por un momento, antes de que éste luego de lo que parecieron unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, emprendiera su camino de retorno al castillo.

Una de sus cejas se arqueó interrogante, por el andar desanimado del muchacho era fácil deducir que no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda. Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, la joven estaba inclinada a creer que si Potter hubiera encontrado a su primo, probablemente ella hubiera perdido el interés. Como esa situación no se dio, Bellatrix inhalo aire fuertemente por la nariz y comenzó el primer paso de lo que sería, en un futuro, un cambio drástico en los planes del destino.

* * *

Sirius se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, su rostro se escondía entre sus rodillas en un intento de que sus lágrimas y sus sollozos fueran sofocados.

Un ruido próximo lo alertó, sus ojos se elevaron para analizar el terreno a su alrededor. El pequeño lago que se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido estaba vacío, sin embargo no se relajó. Sus músculos se tensaron en preparación, listos para levantarse y escapar ante una amenaza inmediata.

¡Crack!

Y allí estaba de nuevo. El origen del sonido provenía desde el otro extremo del lugar. Casi escondida por los sombríos árboles del bosque, se encontraba una persona. Sus pasos eran premeditados, fueron hechos con la intención de que Sirius los escuchara. Esa persona tranquilamente lo pudo haber atacado y él ni se hubiera percatado, sus ojos se afilaron ante el potencial peligro.

Cuando la silueta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerla, el pequeño Gryffindor casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-¿B-Bellatrix? –

El rostro de su prima era sombrío, sin embargo era visible que antes había adornado una sonrisa. Los cabellos de detrás de la nuca se erizaron al pensar en lo que podía hacer sonreír a su familiar. Seguramente, nada agradable.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, a la espera de una diatriba sobre la supremacía de la sangre y como él había deshonrado a la noble y antigua familia de los Black. Pero… nunca llegó, los segundos pasaban y sus delicados sentidos auditivos no captaron sonido alguno proveniente de su boca, más que algún suspiro fugitivo.

Levantó su rostro, y sus expresivos ojos chocaron con las frías orbes chocolate de Bellatrix. Se sorprendió al no encontrar desprecio, sus ojos no lo culpaban, no lo juzgaban. No había ni un ápice de cariño en ellos, pero tampoco había desdén. El brillo calculador que al comienzo había caracterizado la mirada de su prima fue sustituido por algo que Sirius no pudo reconocer.

Con gracia digna de un depredador, la joven rodeó al heredero Black analizándolo. Se sentía intimidado por la extraña aura que rodeaba a la Slytherin, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba le impidió desviar la mirada.

Luego de lo que parecieron unos minutos, se paró frente a él. Sirius ya no sabía que esperar, pero sin duda, por muy imaginativa que su mente llegara a ser, nunca previó lo que Bellatrix hizo.

La joven bruja se inclinó un poco, haciendo que uno de sus rizos se deslizara por su mejilla. El vástago de los Black se tensó cuando su prima movió una de sus manos, sin embargo esa sensación de alerta se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, siendo reemplazada por el desconcierto. Aquella mano se encontraba extendida en su dirección, invitándolo a tomarla.

Sirius comprendía que esa acción tenía más de un significado, múltiples interpretaciones podían obtenerse de ella y Bellatrix lo sabía. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela fijándolos de forma intensa en los de su prima, no había en ellos ninguna señal de un perjuicio futuro a su persona. Por lo que, ignorando totalmente la parte de él que quería salir corriendo y volver con sus amigos para fingir que nada de eso había sucedido, trago audiblemente y colocó su mano sobre la de la Slytherin, sintiendo la inquietante frialdad de su pálida piel .

Casi se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa feroz que se habría paso en el rostro de Bellatrix, mostrando sus ligeramente alargados colmillos. Tan similares a los de Sirius.

Ella tironeó en su dirección, ayudándolo a pararse sobre sus propios pies. Por alguna razón extraña sentía que había hecho un trato con el mismo demonio. La mirada casi enloquecida en el rostro de su prima no hacía más que cimentar su impresión.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, fue completamente sorprendido cuando la misma mano que lo había ayudado azotó en su dirección con inusitada rapidez. Supuso que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por lo que apretó los parpados esperando el impacto con resignación.

Abrió sus ojos una fracción de segundo después de darse cuenta de la falta de ardor en su mejilla. Su prima lo veía con seriedad, ladeo un poco el rostro encontrándose con la extremidad a pocos centímetros del lado derecho de su rostro. Estaba parada a tanta cercanía que casi podía sentir el roce de sus dedos.

-Lección número uno: Nunca dejes que nadie te toque, o te golpee si así lo deseas. Mucho menos la familia, encontraras que las personas siempre encuentran liberador dañar a los más cercanos. Y la familia Black, está llena de bastardos viciosos.- la voz de Bellatrix perforó a través de sus oídos, su mano realizando su camino lejos del rostro de Sirius. La seriedad de su rostro se esfumó, dando paso a una morbosa diversión – Incluyéndome e incluyéndote, no creas que no he escuchado esa pequeña lengua afilada que tienes allí.

Un ceño se formó en su frente, acompañado de una mueca.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la desagradable sensación de que he vendido mi alma – Sirius, casi retrocede cuando los labios de su prima se acurrucaron en un amago de sonrisa torcida, más como una expresión burlesca.

-Mañana, el mismo lugar, la misma hora. Ni siquiera pienses en no aparecer, a menos que desees que te enseñe lo suave que el infierno te parecerá luego de que acabe contigo – el brillo sádico que brillo en su rostro fue prueba suficiente para el vástago de los Black. Parecían prometer una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si llegaba a no escuchar su advertencia.

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que la figura de Bellatrix se perdió entre los árboles. Sirius sabía que definitivamente acababa de entregarle su alma al mismísimo demonio en bandeja de plata. Y lo único que su mente podía llegar a formular era…

-Estoy tan jodido si James llega a enterarse de esto – el pequeño Gryffindor murmuró entre dientes para luego quejarse dramáticamente – Remus va tener mi cabeza arrancada del resto de mi cuerpo si llega a saber que además me metí dentro del Bosque prohibido… y al parecer, debo volver.

Sí, Sirius estaba completamente seguro de que iba a tener que comenzar a preparar su testamento. Dudaba que llegara a pasar la noche. El universo estaba tan en contra suyo, que lo único que faltaba era que en la cena del día se atragantara con un hueso de pollo y tuviera la muerte más patética de la historia. Por lo menos, deseaba una muerte trágica como pasar a través del velo de la muerte o algo así. Sí, cruzar por el velo de la muerte sonaba trágico y heroico, definitivamente la muerte que Sirius elegiría a falta de algo mejor.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE ESPECIAL**_

El joven Black aún se encontraba incierto sobre el trato hecho con su prima, por lo tanto, no fue sorprendente la vacilación en sus pasos hacia la torre de astronomía. Con un suspiro de molestia, recordó los sucesos que lo llevaban a esa habitación.

Apenas había cruzado el umbral de salida de la sala de pociones, fue arrastrado del brazo hacia destino desconocido por Bellatrix. La nombrada anteriormente, le informo que por cuestiones de los inevitables problemas que vendrían al estar fuera de las inmediaciones del castillo durante muchas horas (dejando no dicho, que además, traería demasiadas sospechas y miradas extrañas) que el entrenamiento comenzaría ese mismo día. Y por la sonrisa feroz, que su familiar portó durante toda la conversación, Sirius no dudaba que ese "entrenamiento" no sería en lo absoluto agradable.

Moriría tan joven, ¡Oh, por todos los magos, y sin siquiera haber jugado Quiddicht! ¡El destino es cruel, en especial con los niños tan apuestos como él!

El vástago de los Black pensaba seriamente que debería de haber dejado escrito un testamento, así su hermano se quedaba con sus revistas _muggles._ Ahora su madre las quemaría en su ausencia. ¡Y su escoba, por Merlín, estaba sin estrenar!

El niño siguió enumerando sus penares a medida que subía los escalones en dirección a la entrada de la torre. No consiguió que James se confesara a su " _Lily Flor"_ o como la solía llamar en sueños " _Diosa de Fuego"_ (No es que Sirius tuviera planeado contarle que hablaba dormido ¡Tanto material de chantaje!). Tampoco había logrado descubrir todos los misterios que integraban a Remus (Uno de los hechos que más lamentaba, estaba tan cerca, lo único que hasta ahora le había llamado la atención era que sus desapariciones concordaban con la luna llena. Muchas cosas sucedían en luna llena) o que Peter le intercambiara aquella manta con motocicletas impresas en ella por una dotación de ranas de chocolate.

* * *

No **ta de autor:** Esa última parte, fue solo por porque podía. Fue muy divertido escribirla.


End file.
